


it's the ink on your skin (that led me to you)

by velitel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velitel/pseuds/velitel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a flower again. She smiled as she watched the drawing appear on the top of her right hand, just like every time.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>that overused soulmate idea i wanted to try out too</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the ink on your skin (that led me to you)

**Author's Note:**

> au where when you write something on your skin with a pen or marker it will show up on your soulmate's skin as well. there are a lot of problems with the whole idea but overall i liked it so… idk i tried.

It was a flower again.

 

She smiled as she watched the drawing appear on the top of her right hand, just like every time.

 

It felt strange, like she was the one drawing it. Like the pen was touching her own skin as it appeared.

 

It started a few months ago. She wasn’t sure if it would ever happen to her at all, but it did.

_***_

_Lexa was sitting in class, soft music playing from one earbud in her ear. She usually payed attention in class, but for some reason, nothing held her attention for more than 2 minutes that day._

_She was tapping her fingers to the rythym of the song on the table when she saw something appear on her right hand._

_„Hello stranger”_

_Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at her hand._

_Her soulmate has turned 21. Or they were already 21 and decided now was the perfect time to say hello. Either way, this meant that if she were to draw or write something on her skin, it would appear on her soulmate’s skin as well._

_It was absurd, really. She never really liked the idea of soulmates, if she was being honest._

_Not after Costia._

_She turned 21 two years ago and she had been careful with what she wrote on her skin. She didn’t do it often, but she didn’t want to interfere with „fate”, as people called it. Some even communicated with each other this way, which she found rather weird._

_She didn’t want to write back. She was not really comfortable with this, but she felt like it wouldn’t have been fair, for some reason, to her soulmate. So, after a few minutes of contemplating, she wrote back._

_„Hello”_

_*_

_Clarke smiled when she saw her soulmate’s writing on her left hand._

_She turned 21 that day and she was oddly excited. She didn’t know wether her soulmate has already turned 21 or not, and she didn’t want to get her hopes up, but still… She was curious, so she went with it. She was glad she did._

_From that day, every time she had a boring class (which was often), she passed the time with drawing on her hand._

_She smiled when one day when she was lying in her bed, studying for a test, she saw a list of items her soulmate wrote on her left hand. When the writing stopped, she grabbed her pen with her right hand and as beautifully as she could she added „- pretty flowers” on the list._

_That’s the only thing she knew about her soulmate, sadly. She liked flowers. Or, she believed. They complimented the first one she drew, so she automatically assumed they liked flowers. So she kept drawing them._

_Clarke laughed when she woke up once with small cheats on the inside of her wrist. It wasn’t much, just a few words, little reminders, but still._

_***_

Her soulmate was clearly not a fan of this whole thing. They rarely wrote anything on their hands, but that afternoon the caption „tmrw 8am at Grounders” greeted her when she woke up after a nap.

 

Clarke couldn’t help it, she was curious, so she quickly checked where this „Grounders” place was. It was a café roughly an hour drive away. She considered wether or not she should go. It clearly wasn’t meant for her, but her birthday has been months ago. The thought that she really had a soulmate she didn’t know anything about bugged her every day.

 

She made up her mind and set an alarm to 5am (with 3 backups, just to be sure) for the next day.

 

The second time her alarm went off at 5:30am she turned it off and got up. She got ready in half an hour and while she sat down to eat her breakfast, she drew an intricate design on her forearm with a marker. It was big, but she didn’t mind (and she hoped her soulmate didn’t either). She wanted to make sure she doesn’t miss them.

_*_

Lexa sighed when she saw the drawing on her hand. „Great.”

 

It was 7 in the morning and her hand was already covered with a unique drawing that covered most of her right forearm and hand, thanks to her soulmate.

 

„Anya will never let this go.” She had coffee with her sister at 8. They haven’t seen each other in months and Anya was in town for a few days, so she called Lexa the other day, when she was in a rush to work, to let her know about it. They decided to grab coffee before her first class of the day. She wrote it down on her left hand as a reminder on her way to work, smiling at the flower decorating her right.

 

She often spoke with her sister on the phone, so she has heard about Lexa’s soulmate already. Anya found it amusing that Lexa’s soulmate drew flowers and sometimes other smaller creative things nearly every day on herself, knowing it would appear on Lexa as well.

 

As much as Lexa tried to deny it though, her sister knew she was fond of it. She would never admit that to her though.

 

*

Clarke bought a coffee and sat down at one of the couches next to the floor-to-ceiling windows at the side of the shop.

 

It was 7:40. She was early, which was very „un-Clarke-like”, as Raven and Octavia would say.

 

She was excited. But a bit nervous.

 

…Okay, she was very nervous. She was starting to have second thoughts.

 

Clarke looked around the place while tapping the lid of her coffee to the music that played from the speakers. Grounders was a spacious café with floor-to-ceiling windows all around, and the early morning’s sunlight filled the place. It wasn’t stuffed, but clearly people liked this place. She didn’t have to wonder why.

 

She looked up every time the door opened. Not like she would recognize her soulmate from their face or anything, but the anticipation was killing her.

 

She kept updating Raven and Octavia in their group chat every 3 minutes (even though she knew they were both probably still asleep) about everything that was happening around her at the moment.

 

The door opened again and a blonde girl walked in and approached the pult, dressed in black pants, a white tank top and a green plaid shirt over it. She watched her, like she watched every newcomer.

 

„Do you guys sell something edible too?” she asked, looking at the biscuits on the pult.

 

The guy who made her coffee, Lincoln, turned around.

 

„An!” he said in greeting with a smile. „Good to see you! What can I get you?”

 

„A coffee and whatever Lexa’s usual is, thanks.”

 

Clarke sighed as she checked her watch and saw that it was 7:59. She heard a bike pull up in front of the café and a few people turned toward the sound.

 

The girl from before, An, turned around too with a smile on her face. „I can’t believe she has a new bike again,” she said and made her way to the door. Her heartrate picked up for some reason.

 

She followed An with her gaze as she approached the woman who took off her helmet and hugged her with a smile on her face.

 

They spoke a few words, then made their way toward the entrance of the café. Once inside, Lincoln greeted the newcomer and the girl replied with a polite nod and a small smile. They approached a table on the opposite side of the café, still well in Clarke’s line of sight.

 

An sat down as Lincoln put their coffees on the table and the girl, back turned to her, took off her gloves and jacket and if it didn't before, her heart skipped a beat this time for sure.

 

***

Anya laughed out loud.

 

Of course she did.

 

„I know you said your soulmate likes to draw, but I didn’t expect this. Maybe something subtle.”

 

Lexa sighed as she sat down next to her sister on the couch.

 

„They usually are. When I woke up today, this greeted me.” She held out her arm in front of her. „But I like it, actually,” she said honestly, examining the art that started from her knuckles, curling around her wrist and continued up her forearm.

 

„Of course you do. More ink on your skin. Even if it’s just temporary,” her sister said.

 

They talked for a while, then Anya went to the back to say hi to Gustus. She had a lot of time until her class so she leaned back in her seat and drank her coffee as she checked her emails on her phone.

 

She felt that familiar feeling of a pen on her left hand and looked at it.

 

„No offense,” she watched as the writing appeared, „but you’re breathtaking.”

 

She frowned. She slowly looked around the café and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met with a blonde girl’s, head propped up on her right hand, which was covered with the exact same design as the one on her own.

 

The girl was smiling at her and, wow. She was beautiful. She broke the eye contact and Lexa watched as the blonde twirled the pen between her fingers and carefully started writing something on her left hand.

 

„Hello stranger”

 

Lexa smiled and looked back up at the girl, locking her eyes with her, apparently, soulmate. She glanced at the back door. Anya was probably still talking with Gustus, so she made up her mind.

 

She stood up and made her way to the blonde, not taking her eyes off of hers.

 

„You’re going to give me ink poisoning some day,” Lexa said as she stopped before the coffee table.

 

„Actually, I think it’s more unhealthy for me than you but… Somehow I don’t mind,” she said with a sweet smile. „Also, ink poisoning doesn’t really work that way.”

 

Lexa returned the blonde’s smile. „May I?” she asked, pointing at the space next to the girl on the couch with her coffee in hand.

 

„Yeah, sure,” she replied and Lexa sat down, body turned toward the girl.

 

 „I’m sorry. I didn’t really think this through,” the blonde said, „I didn’t want to intrude on you’re date or anything I just…”

 

She watched as the girl looked around. „I don’t know, I was just curious and…” she let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at Lexa. „I did not think this through,” she said with an apologetic smile.

 

Lexa sat there, with a small smile on her face, lost in the girl’s beautiful sky blue eyes, wondering wether the word beautiful was enough to describe them.

Not even close.

 

„It’s alright. I’m here with my sister actually, so you didn’t really intrude on anything,” she paused, „and I suppose I can’t blame you for being curious.”

 

„I’m still kinda sorry though.”

 

Lexa chuckled. „It’s really alright.” She smiled. She didn’t mind it at all. „I’m Lexa, by the way. And who are you, stranger?”

 

The blonde held out her hand with the drawings on it. „I’m Clarke.” She grinned. „It’s really nice to meet you, stranger,” she said, still grinning, as Lexa took the girl’s hand in her own, also decorated with Clarke’s design.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this sometime in march at 7pm still suffering in a class.  
> i don't think i will write any more but i would still like to know your thoughts on this so i appreciate any feedback. also english is not my first language so i apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
